A Farmer and Her Doctor
by KatieTDM
Summary: When Katie moves into Dianite Farm, Pelican Town's doctor Harvey finds himself smitten with her. Katie is conflicted about the feelings she has for him. When troubles come to her life, and no one wants to help, will Harvey step up and be the friend she needs? Or will a friendship be the beginning of something even greater?
1. An Unhealthy Welcome

Katie slid down in her seat as she settled into the bus bench. She was finally taking over her grandfather's farm, Dianite Farm.

She felt her stomach clench as she thought of all her anxiety problems coming true. Meeting new people, being away from her parents, having to start a new life.

She sighed, and curled up on the seat, trying to shut out the groans and sputtering engine of the bus. Her stomach groaned as her carsickness set in. She always got carsick, no matter what the vehicle.

The driver could see Katie's sadness, and felt a little bad for her. She lived in the town neighboring Dianite Farm. She could already tell Katie was going to have a hard time settling into her new home.

She spoke, making Katie sit up. "Cheer up, kid. I'm sure you'll love your new home."

Katie sighed, curling back up. The driver stopped the bus as they reached their destination. "here we are. Stardew Valley."

Katie grabbed her bags and made towards the front of the bus, wobbling slightly from the carsickness.

As soon as she got off, she set her bags down, and ran over behind a bush to throw up.

The driver looked concerned. "You okay, kid?"

Katie stepped out from behind the bush. "Yeah, I just get carsick."

"Oh." The driver looked relieved. "Didn't want you having to see Doctor Harvey first thing you got here. If you ask me, he's a little…odd."

Katie looked mad. "You shouldn't have opinions like that. That's what hurts people the most."

The driver sighed. "but, it's true. Doc Harvey's always been…a bit….peculiar. Anti-social, anxious, and all around weird."

Katie felt like the driver was describing her. If Harvey was like that…maybe she could have someone to talk to.

Katie sighed. "Just point me in the direction of the farm." She said coldly.

"That way." The driver said, pointing west.

Katie picked up her bags and walked towards her farm. As she walked down the road with her bags, she felt…sick. Her stomach was tied up in knots, her palms were sweaty, and she was shaking.

"Calm yourself down." She took a deep breath. "You don't want to raise panic."

She bumped into someone as she walked down the path. It was an old man.

"You must be Katie, right?" He said.

"Yeah." She gulped.

"I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town." He smiled. "Come, I was just preparing your house for your arrival."

Katie smiled. "That's very sweet of you." She said.

Lewis looked closely at her. "You seem to look at little sick. You feeling okay?"

Katie nodded. "Almost had an anxiety attack, but I'm good."

"Anxiety, huh?" Lewis smiled. "Perhaps you should get to know Doctor Harvey. He's had issues with anxiety. Maybe he could help you."

"If he's willing to help. The bus driver called him weird, which really hurt me because that seems harsh."

"Pam is just a little judgmental." Lewis said. "Harvey's a really nice person. Poor guy's been lonely all his life. He's had a lot of loss in his life."

"Loss?"

"Lost his sister, his brother, his friends, pets." Lewis sighed. "He's only got his parents left. And every day they get older, is another day closer to when Harvey will have to say goodbye. He shouldn't have to go through that alone."

Katie sniffled. "Poor guy."

"I hope he'll find love one day. He deserves a sweet girl." Lewis sighed. He brightened up. "Well, let's go get you settled."

After she was settled in and Lewis left, she went to bed, and woke up ready to start the day.

A week went by. No one really saw the new farmer girl much. Robin said Katie had been busy trying to get her supplies to add on to her house. Robin was told by Katie; "I'll start meeting locals soon. I just want to show I'm capable of being a farmer."

That night, after her kitchen was built, Katie felt a little on the ill side. So, she went to bed, feeling the worst in the morning.

She felt a fever settling in. She had told herself she'd go and try to commute with the people in town. That's what she was going to do, sick or not.

Meanwhile…

Doctor Harvey sighed as he opened up the clinic. It was probably gonna be another boring day. Well, maybe not. The new farmer might stop in.

"I highly doubt it." He told himself. "Who'd want to talk to someone like me?"

Harvey shook his head, and sat down at the desk. About an hour later, the door opened.

"Uh…hello? Is anyone here?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Harvey looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing there. Her eyes were a warm, baby blue. Her hair was a matching silky blue hue, she wore a purple button up shirt, blue jeans, and brown leather muck boots. He almost drooled. She was beautiful.

"Hey." He said.

She looked at him. "Oh, are you Harvey?" she asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "Are you the new farmer?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm Katelyn Dianite, but you can call me Katie. I prefer Katie."

He looked at her face, which he noticed was very pale. "You feeling well?" he asked.

"Woke up with a fever." She smiled brightly. "It's nothing, really."

Harvey smirked. "You sure?"

"I think so. I feel fine other than really cold." She shivered.

Harvey smiled, blushing a little. She'd probably kill him for what he was about to say.

"Well, I feel your fever coming towards me, or maybe it's because you're hot." He said cheekily.

She giggled, blushing slightly.

There was an awkward silence before Katie spoke.

"Well I best be going. I need my rest. Don't want this fever getting worse." She smiled.

"That's very smart." Harvey smiled. "I'll see you later."

"See ya, Harvey." She left with that.

Harvey chuckled as he looked over her file later that day. He just stared at her picture. He snapped out of it as he glanced at her records and saw something in red letters: 'Anxiety Issues'

Harvey's heart pounded. He was familiar with anxiety, and thought for a strange moment that he and Katie might go somewhere together in life.

"That's ridiculous." He sighed. "Who'd want me? An anxious doctor with a sorry excuse of a job?"

Maru rushed in. "Harvey! Get your medical bag! We got an emergency out on Dianite Farm!"

Harvey jumped up. Was it Katie? "What's going on?!" He asked.

"My dad and I were going to visit Katie when we saw her laying on the ground. She's really sick Harvey."

"Where was she when you found her?" Harvey asked.

"Right beside the mailbox." Maru said. "Come on, we have to help her!"

Harvey grabbed his bags, running behind Maru towards the farmland.

 _Hang in there, Katie. I'm coming for you._ His thoughts said.


	2. House Call

Katie whimpered as Demetrius laid her in her bed. He shushed her into silence.

"My daughter should be back with Harvey anytime now." He said

Katie relaxed a little hearing Harvey's name. But she felt so sick.

She heard the door open. She lifted her head enough to see Maru and Harvey.

Harvey rushed over. "Fill me in, what's her symptoms?" He asked Demetrius.

Katie whimpered at the fear in his voice. Was he scared for her?

"Fever, nausea, pain, coughing, sneezing…and that's all I can think of." Demetrius said.

Harvey knelt beside the bed, beginning to take Katie's pulse. Maru pulled her father towards the door.

"Let's let Harvey concentrate." She said, pushing Demetrius out the door.

As soon as they left, Katie whimpered in pain. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Harvey asked, writing her pulse down on a piece of paper. "It's not your fault you got sick."

"I should have been resting today," Katie said. "But I made a promise to myself that I'd go into town today and make a friend or two…"

Harvey smiled. "You should have stayed home. Your pulse is racing! Or is it just the sight of me?"

Katie blushed a little.

Harvey chuckled. "I'm just picking."

Katie groaned as nausea swept in. Harvey put his hand on hers, making her tense.

"How do you feel in general?" He asked softly.

"Like I want to sleep my troubles away." She whimpered.

Harvey felt bad for her. "Well, let me sit you up. I need to take your blood pressure and test your reflexes."

After he took her blood pressure, his anxiety began to act up. Her blood pressure was really high.

Katie could notice his breathing begin to accelerate. "Harvey? You okay?"

"Anxiety." He said, rubbing his knuckles, trembling a little. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." She smiled. "I have anxiety too."

"Have you ever had an anxiety attack?" He asked.

"Several times." She said.

"I've never had one. What usually happens when you have an attack?" He was curious to learn more about her in an effort to become friends.

"I get shaky, my chest hurts, my palms sweat, I feel queasy, and all in general, my panic level rises. It's very similar to a panic attack." Katie yawned.

"I've had a panic attack before." Harvey chuckled. "Scared the life out of my mom. Since my dad was a doctor, he knew what was wrong."

"Is that why you became a doctor?" She asked sleepily.

"I guess so. At first, I wanted to be a pilot…but with my fear of heights, I couldn't." He said softly.

She sighed. "Harvey?"

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Can you…stay with me? Please? This is the first time I've ever been on my own." Katie asked.

"You not used to being alone when you're sick?" he asked.

"No, I'm used to it. It's just…it's a new place, I'm not able to put up a fight if someone intrudes." Katie said.

Harvey had a feeling she was lying. "You sure that's the reason?" he asked.

Katie sighed. "No, it's not."

"What's the reason?" he asked.

"I don't like being alone." Katie whimpered.

Harvey hugged her, making her feel warm inside. "Neither do I."

That night…

Harvey looked at his watch. It was midnight. Only six hours until sunrise.

Katie moaned and rolled onto her side. Harvey was really worried about her. Her pulse was so high, it was frightening.

Harvey felt her forehead. He sighed as he felt her fever pulsating off of her. "Poor thing's burning up."

Katie's eyes fluttered open. "Harvey? Why are you still awake?" She murmured.

"I can't sleep." Harvey sighed. "To be honest, I'm worried about you."

She smiled, chuckling softly. "I appreciate your concerns, but you need to get some sleep yourself."

"I know." Harvey sighed.

She scooted over in the bed, patting the empty space next to her. "Lay down beside me." She smiled.

Harvey smiled at her gesture. Hesitating at first, he crawled in the bed. Katie threw a blanket overtop his body.

"Now get some rest." Katie smiled, closing her eyes. "You need it more than I do."

Soon Katie began snoring. Harvey sighed. "No, you need it more than I do."

He laid there awake a few minutes before he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Katie wasn't in the bed. Harvey immediately panicked.

He sat up, then heard a cheery, yet pained voice. "You're awake, I see."

Harvey turned to see Katie in the kitchen, cooking.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"I thought I'd make myself some breakfast before doing some easy work, then sleeping the rest of the day." She said. "Besides, I'm not in pain, and my nausea's gone."

Harvey smiled.

She set two plates of eggs on the table. "Thought I'd make you some breakfast too." She smiled, sitting in one chair. "To show my thanks for you staying last night."

Harvey smiled again. "Thank you."

He got out of the bed and joined her at the table. He watched as Katie began to dig into her meal. He smiled, glad she had an appetite. Sick people usually didn't eat much when they were feeling sick.

"Glad to see you have an appetite." He said, taking a bite of his eggs. He was surprised at how good they were. "Mmm…these are really good."

"Glad you like it. Wanna know my secret?" Katie asked.

"Sure."

"I let butter melt in the pan instead of using cooking spray. It gives it that creamy flavor." She said.

"Well, I like it." Harvey smiled.

"No one really likes my cooking cause they think it tastes…different." Katie sighed.

He chuckled. "Don't see why. It's delicious!"

Katie blushed.

Harvey chuckled again. "After we eat, let me look you over to see how you're doing, okay?"

Katie smiled. "Okay."

After an examination, Harvey was puzzled. Katie's pulse was still high, yet she seemed perfectly healthy now.

"Well, everything's looking okay….except your pulse and blood pressure are really high."

"It's probably my anxiety acting up." She turned red. "I told you my heart races when I have anxiety."

"Right." Harvey smiled. "Should've taken that into account."

Katie sighed.

"Something wrong?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I think I've made a friend."

"How is that a bad thing?" Harvey asked.

She motioned for him to sit next to her. "Sit right here, and I'll tell you the story."


	3. Sharing Stories

Harvey sat down next to her. "Story?"

Katie sighed and began to speak. "When I was a little girl, I was very antisocial. Because of that, no one wanted to be near me."

Harvey felt saddened by that.

Katie sighed again, then spoke. "Every kid would call me names, point at me and say 'Freak!', and never invite me to play."

Harvey felt tears falling down his cheeks. That was so sad that kids would do that to her.

He could hear it in her voice. She was trying not to cry. "The only friend I ever had was my mother…and she's in the city…I left my best friend behind, and I can't go back!"

She started crying. Harvey wrapped his arm around her.

"There there…it'll be alright." Harvey murmured.

She whimpered. "No, it won't."

"Yes, it will," Harvey said. "If it helps, I could tell you a story."

"Wh-what kind of story?" She sniffled.

Harvey sighed. "When I was a little boy, I had a lot of friends. I should have never called them that."

Katie looked at him quizzically.

"When I was only 7, I went to play with my friends in the park. We lived in Zuzu City at the time…and…well, I met with my friends."

"And?" Katie asked.

"My parents were with me…and I started to have my first panic attack because I was scared of embarrassment." Harvey had tears in his eyes. "My friends thought I was a scaredy cat and…they disbanded friendship with me."

Katie had tears in her eyes.

"Ever since then…I've learned to forget…forget friends…forget faces…forget the love I had for them." Harvey's eyes were dark. "But every now and again, a familiar face pops into my mind. Just remembering it….hurts my heart."

Katie hugged him. "I'm glad you told me this….it makes me feel like I'm not alone." She smiled.

Harvey wrapped an arm around her. "My pleasure."

Harvey heard a knock on the door.

Katie got up to answer it. She opened the door to see Maru standing there.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, much better. Still feverish, but I'm okay." Katie said, then added mentally, _"I have Harvey to thank for that."_

Maru saw Harvey sitting on the bed. "Did Harvey spend the night with you?" She asked.

"Erm…yeah…he did. I…didn't like the thought of being alone, so Harvey stayed with me to make sure I'd be okay."

Maru looked at Harvey, who was blushing. "I see."

Harvey walked over. "Well, why are you here?" He asked.

"It's past 9:00 and the clinic isn't open."

Harvey's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

He grabbed his things and raced back to the door. He turned to look at Katie. "Thank you for breakfast, Katie. I have to go. If you start feeling worse, be sure to stop in."

"I will. See you later, Harvey." She smiled.

Harvey could see a slight hint of sadness in her eyes. He smiled. "I'll see you later, Katie. We'll see each other again, I'm absolutely sure."

Katie smiled again, the sadness in her eyes fading.

Harvey walked out with Maru.

Maru smirked at Harvey as they got out of Katie's hearing range. "So, you and Katie….do you like each other?"

Harvey blushed a deep red. "It's not like that, Maru. We're just friends."

"Friends? You've only met twice." Maru said.

"But we've had a similar past," Harvey said painfully. "We never really had friends."

"I see." Maru decided to change the topic. "Well, do you think she likes you?"

Harvey smiled, remembering the warmth in Katie's eyes as she looked at him. "Yeah. I think she does."

"Do you like her?" Maru asked.

"Maru, stop. I'm not really sure about my feeling for her yet. I'd prefer we not speak of it!"

Maru backed up at Harvey's sudden anger.

Harvey sighed, looking at her. "Sorry. I just…don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen that you don't want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No…except…."

"What?"

"Katie's pulse." He sighed. "It's was really high."

"Maybe she was anxious," Maru suggested. "It was in her file."

Harvey nodded. "Yeah, but something tells me there's something else, too."

"Maybe the sight of you makes her heart race." Maru smiled.

Harvey blushed. "I highly doubt she likes me that much."

"Who knows? Maybe she does." Maru said.

Back at the farmhouse, Katie was watering her crops. She took a deep breath, taking in all of the scents around her. She'd always loved the smell of the outdoors. It made her feel calm and relaxed.

Then, a thought popped into her mind. _I wonder if Harvey likes the outdoors too?_

She shook her head. "Of course he does, he's a doctor, and they have to stay healthy."

But then she thought. _But people who care for others usually don't get time to take care of themselves._

She shook her head again. "It's none of your concern, it's not like he likes you or anything!"

She then set her watering can down. "Does he?"

She sighed. "Probably not." She then thought. "But there's always a possibility…"

She shook her head again, then put a hand to her head. "This sun's making me think too much."

She finished watering and went inside the house. She looked at the table, and the image of her and Harvey sitting and talking over breakfast popped into her mind.

She smiled at the thought. "Maybe he likes me. No one's ever been that nice to me."

She crawled into bed, closing her eyes for a nap. "Maybe…maybe we'll be great friends…."

Back at the clinic, Harvey couldn't stop thinking about Katie. Was she alright? Did she really do light work then rest? Why was he so worried about her?

Harvey sighed with a smile. "Because we're friends…and that's what friends do."

Maru smiled from where she was sorting patient records. _I'm glad Harvey's made a friend other than me. He really deserves a friend like Katie. Who knows….maybe Harvey and Katie will be more than friends. Maybe Harvey will finally let love into his heart again._


	4. Catching Cold

It had been a month since Katie and Harvey became friends. Spring was coming to an end, and summer was around the corner. But for Harvey…today was gonna be rough on him.

Harvey had woken up that morning to a cold. A bad cold.

He had forced himself to get up. Despite his body's protests of coughing and sneezing, he had to get through his day.

He looked through his fridge for a small meal. He really didn't feel too hungry.

Closing the fridge with a sigh without eating a thing, he got dressed and headed downstairs to the clinic.

It was an hour before someone came in. It was Katie.

"Hey, Harvey!" She smiled, happy to see her friend.

Harvey coughed into his sleeve before saying hello.

Katie frowned. "You okay? You're really pale."

"Just a cold…I-I'm fine." Harvey sniffled.

Katie felt his forehead, making Harvey's heart pound at her touch. "Hmmm…. you're burning up."

Harvey whimpered in fear that she was going to put him to bed.

Katie smiled. "Harvey, I think you should go to bed."

"But-" Harvey opened his mouth to protest.

"No buts." She said, forcing him up out of his chair. "You're going to rest. And I'm going to make sure of it."

Harvey once again tried to protest. "But you have a farm that needs taken care of."

"I finished my daily work. I came by to spend time with my best friend, and I'll spend that time taking care of you." Katie smiled, opening the door to exit the desk area. "Now march yourself up to that apartment and get yourself cozy. I'm going to put a sign on the door saying why you can't open the clinic."

"Okay." Harvey sighed, making his way up to the apartment. He had to smile. "No one ever takes care of me when I don't feel well. Does she care about me that much?"

After getting situated in his bed, Katie walked in, smiling as she always did. "Comfy?"

Harvey nodded, eyes drooping as sleep began to overcome him.

Katie chuckled and hugged him. "Get some rest, Harvey. That's good for you when you're sick."

"Who's the doctor here?" He said sarcastically.

"I know, but you're my first ever friend…I really worry about you." Katie said, her eyes dark. "I don't want to lose the only friend I have."

Harvey smiled, touching her cheek. "You won't lose me that easy."

Katie smiled, gripping his hand tightly. Harvey was puzzled by her firm grip. And he could feel her pulse racing through her wrist hitting his.

"Your pulse is high again." He said.

Katie sighed while blushing. "It always starts racing when I'm near you." She murmured loud enough Harvey could hear.

Harvey smiled, and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

Soon, Katie heard rumbling snores coming from Harvey's chest.

Katie looked in Harvey's fridge for ingredients to make him some soup. She was shocked when she discovered it was nothing but TV dinners and junk food.

"He must not have time to cook." She said.

She quickly ran over to Pierre's to buy some ingredients.

Pierre was puzzled. "You just stocked up last week, you out already?"

"No, Harvey's sick today, and I'm taking care of him until he's better. So, I'm making him my secret soup recipe. That'll perk him up a bit."

Pierre smiled. "Harvey's lucky to have a friend like you!" He smiled.

"You think so?" Katie blushed.

"If I knew any better, I'd say you're in love with him!" Abigail said from where she was pricing produce.

Katie turned a bright red.

"Abigail, mind your own business." Pierre scolded.

After she returned to the clinic, she began cooking the soup.

Harvey soon woke up to the smell of herbs and spices. He put his robe on and wandered into the kitchenette where he saw Katie cooking over the stove.

She smiled when she spotted him. "How are you feeling, Harvey?"

Harvey coughed a little. "A little better. What'cha cooking?"

"My secret soup recipe." She said, sniffing it. "It's almost done."

"It smells delicious," Harvey said, mouth watering at the smells penetrating his clogged sense of smell.

"If you can smell it, you must be getting better." She smiled, stirring the soup.

Harvey sat down at the table in his room. Soon Katie came in with a bowl of soup and set it down in front of Harvey.

Harvey ate a spoonful, his taste buds tingling. Swallowing, he smiled.

"You like it?" She asked. "It's okay if you don't."

"I love it," Harvey said, digging into the soup, gulping it down.

"Easy, Harvey, don't wanna get a stomachache, do you?" Katie tried to slow his eating down.

"Sorry, It's just so delicious! Better than those TV dinners I eat." Harvey said, forcing himself to slow down.

Katie chuckled. "At least you enjoy my cooking."

"I think you're a wonderful cook." He smiled, eyes twinkling like glittering stars.

Katie smiled back. "You know, if it helps, I could lend you some of my recipes to learn how to cook them, that way you can enjoy it anytime you want. Cause it's all up here, so I won't forget. Hopefully."

Harvey nodded. "That'd be great."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

Katie thought to herself. _Should I ask him? No, it doesn't seem like the right time._

Harvey started thinking. _What should I say? Should I make a comment? Or just ask a question? Why is it so hard for me to talk to her sometimes?_

Suddenly, the ground shook, making Katie lose her balance and fall. "Ow!"

Harvey helped her to stand. "You okay?" He asked.

"Apart from my backside hurting, yeah." Katie rubbed her backside, wincing. "What was that, an earthquake?"

"Probably an aftershock. An earthquake is usually much more violent." Harvey said.

Katie coughed harshly, making Harvey flinch.

"Katie…you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Katie seemed unsure. "Why?"

"You were coughing, it made me think you were catching my cold." He said, patting her on the back. "I don't want that."

Katie sneezed, making Harvey worry even more than he was. Her face was pale.

He felt her forehead.

"I'm not sick." She insisted.

"Then why are you burning up?" He asked.

"I'm always warm." She said.

Harvey got a thermometer and stuck it in Katie's mouth. After a couple minutes, he pulled it out, eyes wide as he saw her fever was really high.

"You're sick, you're running a serious fever." He said, voice shaking a little.

Katie sniffled, wiping her eyes. Harvey was confused. _Is she crying? Why?_

"Are you…crying?" He asked gently.

"N-no…" She sniffled.

"Yes, you are," Harvey said, looking at the tears leaking from her red, bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This happens every time I try to spend time with you. I always end up getting sick or hurt." She whimpered.

Harvey realized she was right. For the past few weeks, Katie had been getting sick every time she came to see him. It was peculiar how she got sick so often.

He looked her over, identifying the problem. "I think I know why you're getting sick so often."

Katie blinked wearily. "oh?"

"There's not enough meat on those bones!" he patted her arm, which was very thin. "You need to up your calorie intake."

Katie smiled, and hugged him weakly. "what would I ever do without you?" she breathed.

Harvey smiled at the love he heard in her voice. "I don't know." He sighed.

Katie coughed harshly. Harvey looked at her, seeing her eyes were bleary and watery. He chuckled.

"let's eat some soup and then get some rest." Harvey patted her on the back.

Katie smiled a little. "Okay."

After both had a meal, Katie stood up from the table, gathering up their bowls and going to wash them in the kitchenette sink.

Harvey had to admire her. Even when she was sick, she'd still make an effort to provide him with less worry.

Katie soon finished the dishes, and came back, looking ready to fall over.

Harvey chuckled. "Wanna lay in bed with me? Just until you feel like you can make it home?" He really wanted to spend some time with her in an effort to get closer to her.

Katie coughed weakly, shuddering. "I-I couldn't…I..."

"Nonsense, it's no different from the night I spent with you." He smiled. "Remember?"

Katie sighed and smiled. She crawled in one side of the bed, Harvey on the other.

She soon began to snore. Harvey smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you, my friend. Hopefully one day…I'll get to say it when you're awake….and I'll hear it back."

He closed his eyes with a sigh and fell asleep.


	5. Pain and Love

Katie sat in the middle of her bedroom, looking at the floor. She felt betrayed. She had become friends with Haley, in order to show Harvey that she was finally opening up, but…

She had seen and heard something the other day in the bar…..

 _Flashback…_

 _Katie sat in the corner of the bar, like she always did, when she heard Sam talking to Alex._

 _"Hey, did you see that picture of Katie?" Sam snickered._

 _Katie was puxxled. What picture?_

 _"Yeah, Haley showed me." Alex giggled. "I can't believe she sleeps with toys!"_

 _Katie's heart pounded. How did someone find that out and get a picture, the only people that had keys to get in the house were…_

 _Harvey and Haley._

 _'Would Harvey do that?' She thought, then shook her head. 'No, he's way too honest. Haley must have done it.'_

 _Abigail walked up, looking pleased. "Sam, Alex, wanna know what Haley told me?"_

 _"What?" Sam asked._

 _"Katie has a crush on old Doc Harvey!" She giggled. "Of all people, she chose him! I mean, I've seen her over there so much it seems like she has the hots for him, but I never knew it was true!"_

 _Sam and Alex laughed._

 _Katie had tears running from her eyes. Haley had betrayed her trust! What to do?_

 _She slammed her pay down on the table, and rushed out, crying all the way home, not even hearing Harvey call out as she rushed past him._

Katie sniffled, wiping away tears. Her new dog, Sidekick, whimpered and licked her face.

She pushed him away. "No, Sidekick, I don't wanna play…" She whimpered.

He whined and made his way out through the dog door she had put in.

He laid on the porch for a while before he saw Harvey walk up. _Oh good!_ He thought. _Harvey will know just what to do!_

He rushed up, jumping and barking at him, then whimpered to tell him something wasn't right.

Harvey knew something was wrong when Sidekick whimpered. "What's wrong, Sidekick?" He asked. "is it Katie?"

Sidekick barked walked towards the doggy door, then went inside.

Harvey tried the doorknob, finding it was locked. He was puzzled. Did Katie lock herself in?

He knocked on the door. "Katie? You home?"

"Go away." She said, sounding like she was crying.

Harvey worried. She didn't sound very happy. "Katie, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter!" She said, about ready to burst into tears.

"Katie…." He warned. "Don't make me come in there."

"I don't care!" She screamed, beginning to cry.

Harvey pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. He opened it, and walked to the source of the sobbing, seeing, Katie curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. Sidekick was licking her face, trying to calm her down.

Harvey walked over to her. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"Haley…took photos of me in my sleep…" She whimpered. "And everyone's laughing at me!"

Harvey frowned, making a fist. Of all people to humiliate her, it was Haley who did it.

Katie started sobbing even more. "She even spilled my biggest secret…I'm surprised you didn't catch wind of it."

Harvey sighed. "actually, I heard…Alex came in this morning, wouldn't stop talking about how you had a crush on me."

Katie ran out of the house crying.

"Katie, wait!" Harvey ran after her.

He followed her cries, then heard a scream. He rushed to find Katie on the ground, trying to push herself back to her feet.

Harvey rushed to help her. Katie tried to scramble away." Stay away!" She screamed.

Harvey was a little hurt. "Katie, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter?!" Katie screeched. "you hate me, that's what's the matter!"

Harvey was confused. "I never said that."

"but you wanted to!" Katie sobbed. "You don't want to be friends with someone who loves you."

Harvey smiled. "You're wrong, Katie."

He sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. She whimpered.

"Shh…" He shushed her. "Now, tell me everything."

"I…when I met you….I knew that…we could be more than friends….we could be lovers….I'm scared you'll reject me, not want to be my friend, or just not love me." Katie sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Harvey chuckled. "I had the same fears…but then…I met you. As soon as I laid eyes on you, I was in love."

Katie blushed. "Really?"

"Really." Harvey smiled, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Katie sighed, tears falling again. Harvey frowned.

"Can I….cry on your shoulder for a bit?" She asked meekly. "I need to let my tears out."

Harvey smiled, pulling her close to him. "Of course you can."

After a couple minutes of crying, Katie's sobs attracted attention. Marnie and Leah came up the road to see what the fuss was.

Marnie's eyes immediately narrowed when she saw Harvey. "What'd you do to her?" She growled.

"I didn't do anything." Harvey snapped, making Leah step back a bit. "She just needed to cry."

"Sure. After what you did?" Marnie asked.

"Marnie, you can't possibly believe that gossip!" Leah said.

"What gossip?" Katie sniffled.

"That you and Harvey stripped and made out." Marnie narrowed her eyes even more.

"Who told you this?" Harvey asked, eyes wide with shock and amazement.

"Haley told-" Marnie didn't even finish before Katie screamed.

"That little rat!" She screamed,

"So, I'm guessing you let yourself trust Haley." Leah said.

Katie was too busy cursing to hear.

Harvey was trying to calm her down. "Yeah, she did."

Katie took a deep breath, and tried to stand, but her leg buckled beneath her.

Harvey's doctor instincts kicked in. "are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"My leg…" Katie whimpered.

Harvey ran his hand down her leg, finding the problem. "It appears to be broken." He said.

"It hurts…" She cried in pain.

"Shh…..it's okay." Harvey smiled, kissing her cheek. 'I'll fix you up."

Katie whimpered. "What if no one helps? I overheard Maru saying she's never working with you again."

"Yeah, I heard that this morning." Harvey sighed.

Leah smiled. "I'll help you."

Harvey smiled. "Thank you."

The two helped Katie to the clinic. Leah kept Katie calm while Harvey set her leg.

After he casted it, he gave Katie a kiss. "There, all done."

Katie's eyes were dark. "What am I going to do about my farm?" She breathed. "No one is likely to help."

Harvey looked upset. "That's true…." He sighed.

"I'll help." Leah said. "It's the least I could do."

Harvey smiled. "Thanks, Leah."

When the two left, Harvey walked over to Pierre's. He was still open, to Harvey's relief.

Harvey walked up to the counter.

Pierre's eyes narrowed, probably having heard the rumor. "Well, what do you want?"

"I want to buy a bouquet." He said.

Caroline smiled from where she sat. "Lemme guess, you planning on asking Katie?"

"Yeah." Harvey blushed, glad Caroline wasn't being mean like everyone else. Next to Leah, of course.

Abigail huffed. "Why? So you two can strip again and play around?"

Harvey growled. "That never happened."

"According to Haley…" Abigail began.

"Do you trust Haley to tell the truth?" Harvey interrupted.

"No, but-" Abigail said.

"So why do you believe it?" Harvey asked.

"Because it's gossip!" Abigail said.

"Gossip isn't true." Harvey said coldly. "So why believe gossip?"

He paid for the bouquet and walked out. He then entered the clinic.

As he closed the door to the clinic, he sighed.

 _Is everyone against me and Katie now? Besides Caroline and Leah, I don't think anyone else believes the truth._

Harvey looked up at the ceiling. _Yoba, please….let everyone know…let everyone know the truth. Katie doesn't deserve this shame._

Setting the bouquet on his nightstand, he smiled.

 _I hope she likes this._ He thought, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.


	6. Sickness

Katie pushed herself up out of bed with a moan. Her stomach hurt. She didn't understand….she was fine yesterday, why was she suddenly sick?

She grabbed her crutches and hoisted herself up and outside to work.

She was cutting hardwood to upgrade her house more. She wanted kids one day, so she was busy trying to collect the hardwood Robin needed to make the nursery add-on. She just needed 24 more pieces.

As she cut the large stump, she noticed everything was getting cold. Shivering, she put her axe down, and paused to cough.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Leah.

"Hey, Leah." She said hoarsely, making Leah flinch.

"Are you okay, Katie?" She asked

"A little sick, but I'm okay." She smiled.

"You should probably rest." Leah said. "Let me take care of the farm work."

Katie sighed. "I need to cut this wood, then I'll be done."

"How much more do you need?"

"24."

"You'll wear yourself down before you get done." Leah said, taking the axe. "Lemme help you."

As Leah began chopping wood, Katie used her crutches to walk over to the mailbox. When she opened it, she was greeted by a bouquet sitting inside her mailbox.

"Oh my." Katie breathed. She knew a bouquet symbolized. It symbolized deep feelings someone had for one another.

There was a note attached. Pulling it off, she recognized Harvey's handwriting. She immediately blushed.

She read the note.

 _Katie,_

 _I know we confessed, and…I really wanted to take our relationship to another level. So I thought I'd give you this. I hope you like it. It's the best bouquet I could find. It has all your favorite flowers. Violets and daisies. I hope you're doing okay after yesterday. If not, feel free to stop in and see me. I'll be here._

 _Love,_

 _Harvey_

Katie smiled and put the note in her pocket. She took the flowers inside the house and put them in a vase.

When she came back out, she was overcome with dizziness. She made her way over to Leah.

"I'm going to town to see Harvey…" Katie breathed. "Make sure this isn't serious."

Leah nodded. "I'll finish up here, you go make sure everything's okay."

Katie smiled and made her way to town.

Leah smiled. "I can't believe Harvey felt that way about her….and getting Katie her favorite flowers? That's so sweet and romantic."

As Katie made her way to the clinic, she got stares from several of the townsfolk.

Face red with embarrassment, she quickly made her way to the door of the clinic.

She tripped on one of her crutches, and fell facefirst.

She got laughed at by some of the townsfolk. Someone rushed up to help her. It was Lewis.

He helped her to stand. "Katie, are you okay?"

Katie sniffled, tears falling down her face. Lewis saw her face was scratched up, and bleeding a little.

"Come on, let's get you to Harvey." He said softly, guiding the woman inside the clinic.

Harvey looked up and gasped when he saw her. He rushed over.

"Are you alright?" He breathed.

"She fell on her face." Lewis said. "It got pretty scratched up."

"I was…" Katie paused to cough. "Planning on coming here anyway…"

Harvey's eyes grew sharp with worry. He guided her to the examination room, and had her sit on the exam table.

Lewis waited outside, wanting to know if Katie was okay. When Harvey came out, he had a grim look on his face.

Lewis looked worried. "Is she…okay?"

"No, she's not looking good, she's got an infection." Harvey had tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna have to take her to Zuzu City."

"It's that bad?" Lewis breathed.

"Not what you're thinking, but….since Maru won't help me anymore, I need to take her there so she gets the help she needs."

"Why won't Maru help?" Lewis asked.

"Because of that damned rumor." Harvey's eyes were burning with rage. "Because of it, I've lost almost everyone's trust! Katie's no different. They humiliate her!"

Lewis sighed. "I can talk to them, but I won't promise anything."

"Thanks." Harvey said. "Say, can I borrow your truck to take her to the city?"

"Of course, doc." Lewis smiled.

When Harvey got to Zuzu City, Katie was fast asleep. He had already called Zuzu City Hospital, and everything was ready, he just needed to get Katie there.

When they arrived at the hospital, Harvey carefully lifted Katie out of Lewis' truck, carrying her inside the hospital.

He helped the doctors to treat Katie's infection. The doctors could tell how afraid Harvey was, because during the procedures, his hands were shaking.

After everything was done, they gave Katie a comfortable room to rest in for a couple weeks. When Katie awoke and learned she'd be stuck there for a couple weeks, she almost had a fit if Harvey hadn't reassured her he'd have Leah take care of the farm for a bit.

After she settled back down, she said something that made Harvey's heart thump. "Harvey, I saw the bouquet you left me."

Harvey gulped. "You did?"

"Yes, and it really touches me that you feel that way about ne." Katie smiled.

Harvey trembled. _And? Will you accept my love?_

Katie reached for his hand, grabbing it, and squeezing it. "And I accept."

Harvey smiled, squeezing her hand. He leaned in towards her, and she leaned into him, and their lips met in a kiss.

One of the doctors was watching, and smiled as he looked at the two kissing. He walked away with a chuckle, glad the doctor who they saw shaking in fear, was happy and content.

When Katie was able to go home, as Harvey drove her back, they held hands, happy and content with each others company.

As they got to town, they noticed everyone was gathered in the town square.

As Katie got out of the truck with Harvey's help, she realized everyone was staring at her.

She gripped Harvey's hand tightly, nervous and anxious. Harvey knew she was frightened.

Abigail stepped forward from the crowd, and smiled at the two.

"Welcome back, Katie." She said.

Katie nodded slowly, trying to process the situation.

Abigail smiled. "Lewis told us we were wrong about you and for that, we're all sorry "

Katie smiled a little.

Harvey looked at Maru as she came to the front of the crowd. She looked upset.

"He also told us we were wrong to believe Haley's rumor about you." Maru said. "I'm sorry for believing it over you."

Harvey smiled. "I'm just glad you all came to your senses."

Katie leaned against Harvey, smiling.

Maru saw the warm gaze in Katie's eyes as she looked at Harvey. She smiled as she realized what had happened while Harvey and Katie were in the city.

She chuckled. "You'd best get her home. I'm sure you two want some alone time."

Harvey and Katie blushed.

As they headed to Dianite Farm, Katie looked at Harvey with a smile.

Harvey smiled. "You happy you're going home?"

"Yes. I've missed my farm." Katie said. "But I'm going to miss you being by my bedside."

Harvey blushed a little. "I'm going to miss taking care of you."

Katie kissed his cheek. "You're welcome to visit."

"I know. Hopefully I can focus at work. All I can think about is you." Harvey smiled.

Katie giggled, hearing barking. She quickly used her crutches to get to the source.

"Sidekick!" she wrapped an arm around her dog. He started to lick her face.

"Oh, I missed you!" Katie smiled petting him.

Harvey chuckled. He petted Sidekick. "Has Leah been taking care of you?"

Sidekick barked.

"Good." Harvey said.

In his mind, Harvey was picturing something wonderful. Him and Katie cuddling each other, sitting in a grassy field, Harvey holding a little girl in his lap and Katie holding a little boy in her arms.

Sighing, he looked at Katie, smiling. _One day…we'll be together…and maybe my dream will come true._


	7. Wedding Bells

Harvey tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a bad dream.

 _Harvey watched as the doctors covered Katie's body up with a blanket, pulling it over her head. Harvey trembled. She wasn't dead, was she?_

 _The doctor looked at Harvey sadly. "I'm sorry, but she's gone, Harvey."_

 _Harvey screamed and cursed. "You're wrong! She's not dead!"_

 _"She's gone, Harvey." The doctor said._

 _Harvey screamed again._

With another scream, Harvey woke up. He heard someone pounding on his door downstairs. It was Caroline.

"Harvey?!" She called. "You okay?"

Harvey put his robe on and came downstairs.

He unlocked the door. "So sorry if I woke you." He breathed, shaking. "I…kinda had a bad dream."

Caroline's tired eyes softened. "We could hear you screaming, we thought someone broke in."

"Who's gonna break into the clinic?" He smiled.

"True, but you never know." Caroline said. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…I…I think I'm gonna go out to Dianite Farm." He said

"Why?" She asked.

"I…I need to see Katie. My dream involved her, and…" He trailed off.

"I see." Caroline said. "Well, best not to hold you back." She walked back over to the general store.

Harvey set out for the farm. When he arrived and knocked, he immediately heard Sidekick begin to bark and growl.

Katie sounded sleepy as he listened to her voice. "Go away…"

"Now, is that the way to talk?" he smirked, immediately hearing Katie get up and open the door.

"Harvey, it's still dark, why are you here?" She yawned.

"I…need to talk to you...I…kinda had a nightmare again." He sighed.

Katie's eyes softened. She knew about Harvey's bad dreams he had been having lately. What was it about now? One time he had a dream where she was crying over his dead body. She couldn't bear the thought of another bad dream.

She let him in. He sat down in a chair next to the fireplace, which was warm and poked to low flames.

Katie sat down in a chair beside his. "Now, what happened this time?" she asked.

"You...died…" Harvey replied shakily.

Katie's eyes widened.

"All I could see was your body, and the doctors were covering your body with a white sheet…..and they said you were gone, I screamed that it wasn't true, but they kept saying it, then...I woke up….I actually screamed in my sleep, and I actually woke up Pierre, Caroline, and Abigail."

Katie remained silent.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Harvey was worried he had scared his girlfriend.

Katie took a deep breath. "If that dream is true, Harvey, then…we should be together as long as we possibly can."

"I highly doubt the dream will come true, my love." Harvey smiled. "But…I can't argue about being with you."

Katie smiled, and dug into her pocket, holding out…

A mermaid's pendant.

Harvey's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. "K-Katie?"

"Harvey, will you be my husband?" She smiled.

Harvey swallowed, his voice almost a squeak. "Of course!"

He threw his arms around her, and she did the same.

After their embrace, Katie put the pendant around his neck.

Harvey kissed her lips, Katie doing the same.

Sidekick howled his delight. His mistress was finally marrying her love!

Harvey and Katie looked at him with a chuckle.

Katie wrapped a blanket around her and Harvey. Harvey snuggled closer to her, holding his soon-to-be wife in his arms

"Why don't you stay tonight?" Katie murmured, starting to fall asleep in Harvey's arms.

"I think I will, my love." Harvey felt her lay her head on his chest. "Since we'll be sleeping together soon."

Katie smiled. "You're right, Harvey…" She broke off with a yawn. "Absolutely….right…"

She soon began to snore. Harvey chuckled, and pulled her closer, leaning back in the chair.

He closed his eyes, a happier dream filling his mind. Him and Katie, in the grassy filed, with two toddlers, a boy and girl. Harvey smiled as he slept, hoping that dream did come true.

About three days later, Harvey had wedding-day jitters. He was close to having a panic attack, and Sebastian and Sam were trying to calm him down.

"Harvey, calm down, all you have to do is say two words, then kiss when Lewis says you can." Sebastian said.

Harvey took a deep breath as Sam straightened his bowtie. "I know, I just…feel nervous."

"Ah, it's natural to feel that way." George wheeled himself up to Harvey. "I felt that way before I married Evelyn."

Harvey smiled a little.

They all heard a giggle, and looked behind them to see Katie in a beautiful wedding dress, with little violets woven into her blue hair. Harvey's tense muscles relaxed at the sight of her.

Then he realized. "Isn't it bad luck to see you in that before the wedding?"

She smiled. "I don't believe in bad luck."

Harvey rubbed his arm. "To be honest, Katie, I'm nervous about the wedding."

Katie smiled. "I feel nervous too, but I won't let that get in the way of marrying you."

He smiled. "I'm glad I'm not alone."

Katie heard Lewis call for Harvey. "I think Lewis is calling for you." She said.

Harvey nodded, and went to find Lewis. He found him under the archway.

He looked at Harvey. "You ready Harvey?"

Harvey sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be, Lewis,"

Lewis smiled, and made a signal for the band to queue the wedding music.

As the music started to play, Harvey felt his anxiety fade as he realized what was happening. He was marrying his love, his friend, his everything.

As Katie walked down the aisle, Harvey smiled. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress.

As she made her way to stand by Harvey, he chuckled.

Katie smiled warmly.

Lewis cleared his throat. "We have gathered here today to join together Katie and Harvey in the bonds of marriage."

Harvey looked at Katie, smiling away. Her face gave away nothing but the longing to be with him.

"Harvey, do you take Katie to be your wife?" Lewis asked.

"Of course I do. How could I not?" he smiled.

Katie chuckled.

"And do you, Katie, take Harvey to be your husband?"

"I do. Of course I do." Katie smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lewis smiled. "You may kiss."

Harvey smiled as he leaned in to kiss his wife, as she did the same, and their lips met.

Harvey could barely hear the claps and cheers, as he was too into the kiss to hear.

When they pulled away, Harvey could see a happy light shining in Katie's eyes.

In her thoughts, Katie was thinking. _My life feels like it's almost complete. All that I want now…is for me and Harvey to start a family._

Harvey's thoughts were similar. _I can't wait to start a little family with her._


	8. Katie's Surprise

Harvey sighed as he heard Katie throw up again. A month or so after their wedding, Katie asked him if he wanted to have a baby with her. Harvey immediately said yes, and they had tried. Now, a month after that, Katie had started feeling sick. Harvey suspected his wife was pregnant.

Katie came back to the bed, laying back down. She sighed. "I wish my nausea would stop."

Harvey smiled. "I could examine you to-"

"No…no exams…" Katie said.

Harvey was taken aback. Usually she was all over exams because it meant he could touch her body. Was she alright?

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want you touching my stomach." She said.

Harvey was puzzled. "Why, what's wrong with your stomach?"

Katie curled up against him, shaking a little. "N-nothing."

"Katie, I'm not just your husband, I am your doctor." He began. "I need to know everything that is wrong with you."

Katie pressed up against him more. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, dear." He said. "I don't want to lose you because you're scared to tell me something."

Katie was silent. Harvey looked at her, seeing she had fallen asleep. He sighed.

"She's hiding something from me." Harvey sighed. "But what?"

He got up, changed into his clothes, and went into the kitchen to get Sidekick's food out and fill up the dish.

Sidekick immediately padded in at the sound of food being poured into his dish.

As he set the food bowl down, Harvey sighed.

Sidekick cocked his head, intent on learning his master's feelings of the day.

"I don't get it, Sidekick." He said, "Why is Katie keeping things secret from me?"

Sidekick looked into the bedroom, where his mistress was sleeping. He was curious to know what was up with her.

He gobbled down some of his food, then went into the bedroom, jumping up on the bed, licking Katie's face to wake her.

Her eyes opened with a smile. "Hey, Sidekick." She murmured.

Sidekick licked her face again.

Katie leaned into his ear and whispered. "I'm guessing you want to know the secret I'm keeping from Harvey?"

Sidekick woofed.

"I'm keeping it a surprise for his birthday." She smiled, then whispered very quietly into Sidekick's ear. "I'm having his baby, Sidekick."

Sidekick licked her cheekbone, then rubbed his head against her belly.

Katie smiled. "You'll protect us, right?"

Sidekick barked a yes.

Katie patted his head. "Good boy."

When Harvey's birthday rolled around, Katie was very eager to make it perfect by revealing her secret to him.

Harvey was greeted that morning by breakfast, and his favorite with it; Katie's fresh brewed coffee.

Katie made her coffee extra special by adding different coffee beans to it. Harvey loved the mix of flavors.

After breakfast, Katie took Harvey over to the fireplace and sat him down in his chair.

"Dear, I've been keeping a secret from you for a while." She said. "And the reason I've been doing that is that I was saving it for your birthday."

Harvey smiled. _Typical Katie._

She gave him a long skinny box with a ribbon. Harvey opened it, the item inside making him gasp.

It was a pregnancy test, with two pink lines on it, meaning it was positive.

He looked at Katie with wide eyes. "You mean, you're…pregnant?"

Katie nodded, smiling.

Harvey wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her stomach, which he noticed was starting to grow round and swell.

"So, I'm guessing you're four months in," Harvey said. "Cause we tried for a baby for months ago."

Katie smiled, pressing up against him. "I believe so."

Harvey smiled. "So we'll be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl next month."

Katie chuckled. 'You mean 'they're'." She grinned.

Harvey's eyes widened. "What?"

"Remember when I went to Zuzu City to visit my mom?" She asked, getting a nod in reply. "Well, I told her, and we went to get an ultrasound done."

"And?"

Katie pulled an ultrasound picture out of her pocket and gave it to Harvey, whose eyes widened when he saw not one baby, but two babies in the picture.

Harvey took a deep breath. "Well, this is…." He struggled to find a word. "Very…surprising."

"That was the point." Katie smiled, hugging him.

Harvey smiled, and knelt down by her stomach, beginning to talk to the twins. "We're gonna take good care of you. You two are pretty lucky to have a father that's a doctor."

Katie smiled warmly, tears welling in her eyes. _I'm glad to have Harvey as my husband. He'll take good care of the three of us._

Harvey stood back up. "Well, how about I take you to the clinic and make sure those two are doing alright?"

Katie smiled. "Sure."

On their way to the clinic, taking the long way around to get some fresh air and exercise, they bumped into Robin and Demetrius.

"Well, if it isn't Harvey and Katie?" Robin smiled sweetly. 'Nice to see you both."

"Happy birthday, Harvey," Demetrius said.

Harvey smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm guessing Katie's given you something nice for your birthday judging from the big smile on your face." Robin said.

"Oh, she did." Harvey smiled. "And it was a wonderful surprise."

"Really? Care to share?" Demetrius asked.

Harvey nodded. "Katie's expecting twins." He smiled.

Robin and Demetrius had wide eyes.

Robin smiled. "Well, you'll certainly have your hands full."

"It's something I've dreamed of, having kids." Katie smiled, gripping Harvey's hand tightly. "I've always wanted a family of my own."

"So have I." Harvey smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting something you've both wanted." Demetrius said.

Harvey smiled again, looking at Katie, who looked a bit embarrassed.

Harvey chuckled. "Well, I'm taking her to the clinic to see how she and the twins are doing."

"Best not keep you waiting." Robin said. "Have a good day you two."

Katie smiled. "Same to you."

As they continued their walk to the clinic, Harvey noticed Katie looked a little tired.

"Tired, love?" he asked.

Katie nodded.

"Well, I'll help you with the farm work after I'm done at the clinic, to give you some relief. And I'll have Marnie help care for the animals, cause being around livestock while pregnant can hurt the babies."

Katie's eyes widened. "Is it safe to be around Sidekick?"

"Yes." Harvey said.

Katie sighed relief.

When Harvey examined her, he found that the babies weren't at a healthy weight.

"You need to start eating more, love." He said. "The babies are underweight."

Katie nodded.

As she got up, Harvey noticed she had her hand protectively on her stomach. He chuckled.

"They aren't sick, you just need to eat more so they're big and strong." Harvey smiled

Katie wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his chocolate-brown hair. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life, Harvey."

"I'm lucky to have such a wonderful wife…and soon…two lovely children." Harvey kissed her lips.


	9. The Gift of James and Lilith

Harvey looked at Katie, who was sitting in her chair by the fire, knitting. Harvey smiled as he looked at her growing stomach. She would give birth soon, in fact, she could have the twins any day now. Harvey could barely contain his excitement in being the one to deliver his own babies.

Katie's family had visited a while ago with Katie's little brother Daniel. He was about five years younger than his sister, and was very excited to be an uncle to twins.

Katie's father had given Harvey some very helpful advice, and Katie's mother brought over some things for the babies. She had gotten them some baby clothes, and even an extra crib, since they only had one.

Harvey and Katie had also received gifts from people in town, and Harvey's parents sent him a music box guaranteed to put a baby to sleep.

Harvey felt a little bad. He really wanted to give a gift to his son and daughter, but he had nothing to give them.

It then clicked. Maybe his parents had some of his old childhood items. He could go visit them and get something out of their attic.

But then Harvey realized it would be too long a travel, since they lived far away, and they'd be moving closer to Pelican Town after the twins came.

Harvey looked at Katie again, seeing she was knitting a little blue sweater.

Harvey came over to her, gently putting his hand on her large stomach. She looked up at him, smiling.

Harvey smiled. "How you feeling, love?"

"Tired." She said softly, making Harvey smile more. She had become so quiet and shy during the pregnancy. It was really sweet how she acted, and really didn't want to bother anybody.

Harvey smiled. "I think…just to be on the safe side, we should move into my old apartment above the clinic until the babies are born, to save you a trip during labor."

Katie smiled. "I like that idea. It sounds safe."

Harvey chuckled. "How about I pack some stuff, and we'll get going?"

"Okay, but…can we take Sidekick with us?" Katie asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't know…He could get in the room during birth and hurt you.." Harvey was a little worried. He had never had Sidekick in the clinic before.

"Please?" Katie begged.

Harvey sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up. "I guess so."

Katie whistled, and Sidekick came in.

"Sidekick, remember our talk?" Katie asked.

Sidekick barked a yes. His mistress had lectured him about being gentle with her and her babies when they came.

"Well, you're coming to the clinic with us, so you will probably hear me scream when I'm giving birth, and I want you to know that I'm gonna be alright, and you don't need to try and protect me during that time, okay?"

Sidekick barked an okay. Katie smiled

"Good boy." Harvey petted him.

After they settled into the clinic for the night, Katie smiled as she looked at the bed. "Remember when you had that cold, then I caught it?"

Harvey chuckled. "That's when we slept together for the second time."

Katie smiled, a hand on her stomach. "It's also when I began to realize how much I really loved you."

Harvey wrapped an arm around her, smiling

Katie rubbed her stomach. "I have a feeling they'll come soon."

"Are you nervous?" Harvey asked

"A bit." Katie sighed. "I don't like the thought of pain."

"Just remember, I'll be right there with you." Harvey said. "I won't let anything happen to you, or our babies."

It then clicked in Harvey's mind. "My gift to them."

"Huh?"

"My gift to our children is the gift of life. I'm the one who will make sure they live a long life, cause I'm not just their father…but their doctor too."

Katie smiled. "It's a wonderful gift, Harvey."

Harvey smiled, but it faded when he saw Katie's eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

Katie started to tremble. "I think my water broke."

"You sure?" Harvey breathed. "You sure your water broke?"

"Yeah." Katie whimpered.

Harvey saw a clear liquid trickle down the inside of her leg. His heart started to pound as he realized Katie was right.

He led her downstairs, and laid her down in one of the hospital beds. He ran to his phone and dialed the number for Robin's house, praying to Yoba that Maru and Robin were home.

Someone picked up. "Hello?" It was Sebastian.

"Sebastian, where's Robin and Maru?!" Harvey asked.

"Upstairs, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I need them at the clinic, ASAP!" Harvey said worriedly. "

"Okay, but why?" Sebastian asked.

"It's urgent!" Harvey said.

"Okay." Sebastian hung up.

Harvey heard Katie groan, and he immediately rushed into the room where he had laid her down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Contractions..." She hissed through gritted teeth. "I guess they're impatient."

Harvey took a deep breath, trying to calm down, when he heard the door open.

He rushed out to see Maru and Robin.

"Oh thank goodness!" He breathed.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked.

"The babies are coming!" Harvey said nervously. "I need Robin to help Katie and for Maru to help me."

Robin nodded. "I understand."

Maru nodded. "We'd better get things set up."

While Harvey and Maru rushed around to get things ready, Robin tried to keep Katie calm.

Katie groaned as another contraction hit. Robin smiled, and took her hand.

"Just breathe, Katie, you're doing just fine." She said.

Katie looked as Sidekick padded in, whimpering.

Katie smiled. "It's okay, Sidekick, I'm fine."

Sidekick came to her side, licking her face.

"Sidekick, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be in here right now." Katie said, scratching behind his ears. "Why don't you stand guard outside the door?"

Sidekick barked, and bounded out.

Katie smiled, but then groaned as another contraction hit.

Robin tied Katie's hair up in a quick bun, earning a puzzled look from Katie.

"So it's not in the way later." She quickly explained.

Harvey came in with some supplies, Maru at his heels.

After a couple hours of Katie pushing, and Harvey's encouraging words, Katie gave birth to a little boy.

As Robin was given the baby to hold for the meantime, she realized the baby looked a lot like Harvey, with wisps of his chocolate brown hair. But Robin smiled when the baby opened it's eyes slightly to show they were Katie's grey, not Harvey's green

Katie looked over, smiling as she looked at her son, but gasped as she was hit with another wave of pain. _I forgot I'm having a girl too!_

After another hour, Katie gave birth to her daughter, who Harvey was surprised to see was a tiny copy of her mother, only with wisps of his brown hair, not her mother's blue.

Robin watched as Harvey handed his wife their daughter, wrapped in a warm pink blanket, and felt her heart melt at seeing Katie's warm, affectionate gaze towards her daughter.

Robin handed Harvey his son. "I believe this is yours." She giggled.

Harvey chuckled, and looked down at his son, smiling as he saw the baby looked a lot like him.

The baby opened it eyes all the way, and cooed at the sight of his father. Harvey chuckled.

"Harvey, you should name our son." Katie said, not taking her eyes off her baby in arms.

"Well, I think James sounds nice." He said.

"I like it too." She smiled.

"Now, what are you going to name our daughter?" He asked.

"Well, I think….maybe…Lilith would be nice?" Katie looked at him hopefully.

Harvey smiled happily. "A beautiful name for our beautiful girl."

Katie smiled as Lilith began to coo. She held her closer.

Lilith snuggled up to her mother, cooing happily.

Harvey smiled. _Katie's the perfect mother for our kids. She already loves them, she seems to know just what to do, and she's a patient woman._

Harvey looked down at James, who had fallen asleep. He smiled. _And I'll be a good father by making sure they live a long life._

Harvey sat down in a chair next to Katie's bed, still cradling James. Maru and Robin smiled as they looked at the happy little family.

Maru thought to herself. _They'll make wonderful parents._


	10. Four Years Past, Family of Five

Katie smiled as she put James and Lilith to bed. They looked up at her with sleepy eyes, smiling.

"Goodnight, my precious babies." She kissed both of them. "Mummy loves you."

James giggled. "James loves you too!"

Katie smiled, and looked at Lilith. "Do you love Mummy too, Lilith?"

Lilith nodded, yawning. "I love you…and Daddy."

Katie smiled, and looked over at the baby monitor, which they had kept just in case, hoping her husband had heard Lilith's tired statement.

Harvey had, listening to his wife tuck in the kids. It was one of his favorite parts of the evening. He always laid in bed, listening to his wife on the baby monitor, and listening to her tuck in James and Lilith.

"Mummy?" James yawned. "I'm cold."

Harvey froze. It was the middle of summer, was James sick?

He knew his wife immediately felt worried by the silence on the monitor. Then she spoke.

"Well, sweetie, I don't see how. It's warm in the house."

"I just feel cold." James whined.

"Oh, baby, you might be getting sick." Katie said in a worried voice.

James coughed, making Harvey wince.

"Get some rest James. Maybe in the morning you'll feel better." Katie said, Harvey hearing her kiss James again.

Soon, Katie came into the bedroom, worry glittering in her eyes.

"I heard." He said. "Is he feverish at all?"

"A little." She sighed, crawling into bed.

"I'll look at him in the morning." Harvey said, putting an arm around his wife. "For now, try to sleep."

"I never sleep knowing one of my babies is sick." Katie sighed.

"Well try, love." Harvey said. "Besides, stress isn't good for you right now. You know that."

Katie looked down at her stomach, which was softly rounded with their third child. The twins were excited to be getting a baby brother or sister. James said if it was a boy, he'd look after him so well, he'd be like a second father to him. Lilith said if it was a girl, she'd teach her baby sister how to help on the farm when they were old enough.

"I know…I just don't want anything to happen to James." She sighed.

"I know, dear, but try to rest." He smiled.

In the morning, Katie began to cook breakfast, to let Harvey rest a little longer. Lilith soon came out.

"Mummy?" She said nervously.

She looked at her daughter affectionately. "Yes, Lilith?"

"James is sick." She said.

Katie looked at her with worry. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to get up." She chirped. "And he's really warm and can't stop coughing."

"Go tell your father." Katie said. "I can't put down what I'm doing."

Lilith nodded and ran off to her parents' room, seeing her father still asleep.

"Daddy?" She crawled up in the bed and shook him. "Daddy!"

Harvey opened his eyes with a groan. "Who dares wake me up?"

"Me." Lilith said. "James is sick."

Harvey got up out of bed, put his clothes on, and followed his daughter into the nursery, seeing James still lying in bed.

He walked over to the bed, seeing James was awake. "Hey, buddy, how you doing?" Harvey asked.

"I don't feel good." He whined.

"Oh, you poor thing…" Harvey said, feeling his son's forehead. "You're burning up."

"My tummy feels-" James paused to splutter and cough. "Icky."

"Ah, sounds like someone caught a flu bug somehow." Harvey smiled.

"I wanna sleep." James whined.

"You should try and eat first." Harvey said softly. "Then you can sleep."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's just it, you think you're not, but you actually are." Harvey smiled.

James coughed again.

There was a knock at the nursery door. They all looked to see Katie standing there, smiling.

"Breakfast's ready." She smiled.

Harvey helped James out of bed, and helped him walk to the table in the kitchen. He could tell James' joints hurt from the flu bug because of the way he was walking.

He helped James sit down. James looked at him with a thankful look. Harvey smiled.

As they ate, Harvey noticed his son picking at his food. He chuckled.

"Eat, James, you'll feel better if you do." Harvey said.

James shook his head.

Katie felt James' forehead. "Awful warm, little one."

James squirmed away from her touch, groaning softly.

Katie realized from James' act of shying away that he really felt sick. She looked at Harvey, a soft frown on her face. Harvey nodded, knowing what his wife wanted to do.

She picked James up out of his chair, grunting as she did. For a four-year-old, he was heavy.

"I think someone needs to go back to bed." She sighed, walking towards the nursery, James clinging to his mother's shoulder, looking bleakly at his father.

Harvey felt a knot begin to form in his stomach. A knot of anxiety and concern.

Lilith looked at him, seeing his face growing pale. "Daddy, are you sick too? You're pale."

Harvey shook his head. "No, I'm fine, sweetie." He forced himself to smile. "Just worried about your brother."

"But you're a doctor, he's okay, isn't he?" Lilith asked.

"It's natural for Daddy to worry about you and James, whether I'm a doctor or not."

Lilith tipped her head. "I don't understand."

"It's parental instinct, my little Lilith." Katie walked back out of the nursery. "When you have kids, you'll understand."

Lilith nodded. "Okay."

Harvey looked at his wife. "Is James alright?"

"Poor little dear's coughing and wheezing." Katie sighed. "Could you give him a thorough exam?"

Harvey smiled. "My pleasure."

He grabbed his bag from beside the door, and made his way into the nursery, where James lay in his bed, his blankets at the foot of the bed, in his pajamas, and looking like he was almost asleep.

His head lifted up at the sight of his father. "Daddy?"

"You mother wanted the doctor to give you a thorough exam." He smiled, setting his bag at the foot of James' bed, sitting down in the chair by the bed.

"Now…" Harvey began with a smile. "What seems to be the problem? And be as specific as you can."

James slowly sat up in the bed. "My whole body hurts, along with my stomach, I feel cold, and I have a cough…" James paused to cough as if to prove a point. "And….I think that's about it."

Harvey smiled. "Well, judging from your symptoms, I say you have the flu, James."

James snuggled closer to his father, sighing. "Can you stay with me? I want some company."

Harvey smiled again, kissing James' forehead. "Of course, little one. I'll stay with you. I'll always be there if you need me."

"Well, not always…" James said. "One day, you'll be gone."

Harvey's heart clenched as he realized his son was right. He sighed and smiled. "well, let's hope that time doesn't come soon."

James nodded, starting to nod off to sleep.

Harvey smiled. "Get some sleep, little one."

James began to snore.

Harvey kissed his son's cheek. "Sleep well, little James." He murmured. "Have sweet dreams, my precious child, for Daddy will never stop loving you. Cause you're my little James."

Katie and Lilith smiled from where they were watching in the doorway, happy James was being treated well on a day miserable for him. Happy that James and Harvey loved each other so much.

Katie felt her baby kick her belly. She smiled, rubbing her stomach.

 _Soon, James and Lilith will have a little sibling to care for, and I hope they love him or her as much as Harvey and I will._


	11. New Baby and James' Sorrow

James groaned as his baby sister Charlotte began to cry. Four months had passed since James recovered from his flu and a few days ago his mother had given birth. He could remember the day he met his baby sister so clearly, it was as if he was still in that day.

 _James sat in the waiting room of his father's clinic with Lilith, playing with Sebastian. He had come with his mother Robin and his sister Maru to see if they needed any help with helping Harvey deliver his and Katie's new child. Harvey had asked him to watch the twins and make sure they didn't try to sneak in the room where Katie was giving birth._

 _Hearing his mother cry out in pain, James looked at Sebastian. "Did she cry like that when she had me and Lilith?"_

 _"According to my mother, yes." Sebastian said. "She was there when you two were born."_

 _"Really?" James' eyes widened._

 _"She was the one who got to hold you first, James." Sebastian said. "I remember her saying how much you looked like Harvey, but you had Katie's eyes."_

 _James giggled, looking at Lilith. "What'd she say about Lilith?"_

 _"Said she looked like a tiny copy of your mother, only with your father's brown hair." Sebastian replied._

 _They jerked their heads towards the door leading back to the room when they heard Katie scream, then a baby's first wail._

 _"The baby!" James exclaimed. "It's here!"_

 _A few minutes later, their father came out, holding a baby in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket, symbolizing to James that he had another sister._

 _He sat down in one of the chairs, James and Lilith sitting down on either side of him, peering down at the sleeping baby._

 _James kept his voice low. "She's so tiny."_

 _"You were as small as she was once." His father smiled. "Isn't she cute?"_

 _"She is." Lilith smiled, touching her little sister's face ever so gently. James smiled. Lilith already loved their sister. But he…_

 _He felt strange towards his new sister. He didn't feel as happy as he thought he'd be._

 _James looked at his father. "What's her name?"_

 _"Charlotte." His father smiled. "Your mother named her Charlotte."_

 _James heard a tiny yawn and looked down to see Charlotte had woke up. He looked at her uncertainly, as she looked up at him with big green eyes._

 _He waved at her, and she giggled and began to coo._

 _Harvey smiled. "I think she likes you, James."_

 _He smiled nervously, still wondering why he felt not love towards his new sister, but hate. Was it because he didn't get a brother like he wanted? Or was something wrong with him?_

James was pulled back into the present as Charlotte's crying got louder.

Lilith was at the crib, trying to get her to quiet down. "It's okay Charlotte, it's okay. Please don't cry."

James put the pillow over his head, trying to shut out the cries.

Their mother came in, picking Charlotte up, and tried to shush her.

James groaned as Charlotte's crying got louder and louder.

Charlotte's crying eventually got to be too much for James, and he snapped. "SHUT UP!"

Charlotte only started crying louder, and Katie looked very angry. "James Andrew!"

"What?!" James snapped. "She's keeping me awake!"

"That's no excuse to yell at her, James." Katie said. "She's a baby, she can't help but cry."

"Well, she needs to grow up fast." James grumbled loud enough that Katie heard.

"That's enough!" She screeched, making everything go silent, even Charlotte, who whimpered at her mother's anger. "James Andrew, I don't like this attitude at all, you hear me?!"

James whimpered, now scared.

"You'd better change that attitude very quickly young man or we're going to have serious problems!" Katie said in anger, setting Charlotte back down in the crib. "Do you hear me?!"

James remained silent, choking back tears.

"I said do you hear me?!" She screeched.

James nodded with a whimper.

Lilith looked at her mother worriedly, about to open her mouth to say that she went too far, but Katie continued.

"For that attitude you have, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again." She looked angry, and going over to James' shelf, she grabbed his favorite thing in the world…

His teddy bear.

James whimpered. "You aren't going to take Cuddles, are you?"

"I am James. And you will get him back when you can start being nicer." Katie said.

James felt a tear leak out of his right eye. _She can't do that! I just can't be nice to Charlotte! I don't know how to!_

Katie stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

James curled up in a ball, whimpering, trying not to cry.

Harvey laid in his bed with wide eyes, hearing everything on the baby monitor and through the walls. He was shocked at what his wife had said and done. James was still a child, and she couldn't be so mean to him. And she couldn't take his teddy bear like that. James loved that thing way too much. To take it would be so cruel.

He heard her stomp into the room, he watched as she set James' bear in the closet, and laid down on the bed, growling.

Harvey looked at her sadly. "I think you may have been too harsh, love."

"Well, he shouldn't have had such a bad attitude." Katie huffed.

"Still, I think you may have been a bit…." Harvey searched for a word. "Cruel."

Katie sighed. "I was just so upset…he yelled at her..."

They could hear Lilith on the monitor. "It's alright James…..I'm here for you."

"She doesn't care anymore…" James whimpered, making Katie wince.

"She does, James, she was just angry because you were being mean to Charlotte." Lilith said.

"Does she?" James whimpered. "Cause I don't believe you."

Lilith must have nodded, cause James spoke again.

"I still don't believe you, Lilith." James whimpered. "And I don't think I'll ever get Cuddles back."

"Why? All you have to do is be nicer to Charlotte." Lilith said.

"Which I can't do." James said sadly. "I don't feel any love towards her like I do you or our parents."

Harvey and Katie looked at each other with wide eyes. James didn't love his baby sister?

"But why?"

"When Mum told us she was having a baby, I thought the baby and I would love each other as soon as we saw each other….But when I saw her for the first time, I felt nothing. No love. Sure, Charlotte probably loves me, but I don't love her."

Lilith was silent, then spoke. "I don't know what to say about that."

"Exactly. Something is wrong with me. I'm supposed to love Charlotte, not hate her!" James wailed.

Harvey got up. "I should go talk to him."

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." Katie sighed, seeming sad and gloomy all of a sudden.

Harvey looked at her for a second, then walked out, heading into the nursery. He opened the door a bit to see Lilith sitting beside James on his bed, James' face buried in his sister's shoulder, silent tears leaking from his eyes down his cheeks. Harvey suddenly felt his heart aching with sadness.

"Hey, why are you two still up?" He asked softly, walking in.

James sniffled, "We're having a moment."

Harvey smiled a little. "What kind of moment, little one?"

"A 'James is stupid and needs to get over himself' moment." He sniffled.

"Hey, you're not stupid." Lilith said.

"Yeah? How many times have I gotten in trouble?"

"Several?" Lilith said meekly.

"Exactly." James sniffled. "I think it's better if I hadn't existed!"

Harvey's eyes blazed. "Don't you dare say that!" He cried.

James looked at his father.

"Look, you may not love Charlotte, but you can still try and be nice to her." He said. "That doesn't mean you need to beat yourself up about it."

James looked at his feet. "But I can't be. I don't even love her."

"Why do you think that is?" Harvey asked.

"I think it's because I didn't get a brother, but that just seems too selfish." James said.

Harvey sat down beside him. "I used to have a sister that hated me."

James looked up at his father. "Really? What happened to her?"

Harvey's eyes were dark. "She died from hitting her head too hard."

James snuggled up to his father. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright." Harvey smiled. "But, the reason she hated me was that she felt like she wouldn't get as much attention as she always had, which happened."

James sighed. "You think that's why I hate Charlotte?"

"Possibly." Harvey said.

James snuggled up to Harvey more. "I hope I can love her one day."

"Me too, James." Harvey smiled.

Charlotte began to coo.

James looked over at her. "Can you forgive me for yelling at you?"

Charlotte giggled.

James sighed. "I guess that's a yes."

Harvey smiled, and hugged his son.

James looked at his father. "Is Mummy still mad at me?" he asked.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty upset that she yelled at you." Harvey sighed.

"Do you think she's sad that she had to yell at me?" James asked.

Harvey nodded.

"I should go apologize." James hopped down off the bed, running off to his parent's room, seeing his mother lying in bed, not facing him.

James approached the bed. "Mummy?"

Katie sniffled.

"I-I'm sorry for what I did." He whimpered. "I was just…I don't know, I guess I'm jealous of all the attention she gets…"

Katie didn't respond to his apology.

"Mummy?" James asked. "You okay?"

"Go away, James…" She sniffled.

"Mummy, don't cry." James whimpered. "Please."

"Just go away!" Katie cried. "I don't want to yell at you again!"

James whimpered and sniffled. "O-Okay…I-I'll go away."

Katie stiffened. She was only making it worse.

James walked out, crying.

Katie started crying into her pillow, screaming into it too. "I'm a terrible mother! I can't even accept my son's apology!"

Harvey soon came back in, eyes dark, but they softened as he saw his wife crying.

"Love, what's wrong now?"

"I made him cry again! I'm a horrible mother!" She sobbed.

"That's not true!" Harvey said. "You're a wonderful mother. You loved our babies the moment they were born. How is that being a horrible mother?!"

Katie went silent.

Harvey sighed, laying down in the bed beside her, seeing her tear-stained face, making his heart ache with pity.

"Why did I have to be so mean to James?" She whimpered.

"I don't know, my love." He sighed, kissing her. "But just know that our babies will love you through all their pains and sorrows."

"I hope you're right Harvey." Katie sighed. "I hope you're right."


	12. James and the Nightmares

James watched as his father reached out his arms to pull in his baby sister, who had just taken her first steps. James smiled. After a couple months, his heart finally opened up to Charlotte, and now, a year later, Charlotte was beginning to walk.

Harvey embraced Charlotte warmly. "Good job, baby girl!" He said happily.

"Papa!" Charlotte squealed.

"Papa's very proud of you." Harvey spun her around, making airplane noises, like he'd do to James and Lilith.

Charlotte squealed happily.

James giggled, and saw his mother standing some ways away, her eyes wild and she was shaking.

"Mummy?" James asked. "You alright?"

Harvey looked over to see his wife, and his eyes widened when he realized what was happening. "Kids, go to your room, now."

He handed Lilith her baby sister as she came to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Just go to your room." Harvey said.

James raced into his room, Lilith slowly following because her baby sister was getting heavier to carry.

When he was sure his parents weren't looking, James peeked out of his room, eyes widening when he saw his mother on the floor shaking, crying, and one hand gripping Harvey's shoulder.

James immediately tore out of the room, coming to his mother's side.

Harvey looked worried. "I told you to go to your room."

"I looked back and saw Mummy like this!" James whimpered. "What's going on, Daddy?"

"Your mother's having a panic attack." Harvey said, watching as his wife began to stop shaking and her crying ceased.

"What's a panic attack?" James asked.

"It's hard to explain to you right now, you're probably not going to understand." Katie breathed, gripping Harvey's shoulder tighter. Harvey realized his wife was scared still.

James took her hand. "But I can try to understand, so I can help you."

Katie smiled with tears in her eyes. "Harvey, why don't you explain it? Since you're a doctor, you've learned more."

James looked at his father expectantly.

Harvey smiled. "A panic attack is when you have a sudden feeling of fear or anxiety and it begins to escalate to a point it can't anymore. Symptoms can be trembling or shaking, as you saw which I'm glad you spotted so your sisters didn't have to see a panic attack, and fear of going crazy or dying, feeling dizzy, and shortness of breath."

James looked at his mother. "Did you feel like that?"

Katie nodded.

"Why did you have a panic attack?"

"I was scared Charlotte may fall and hurt herself." Katie sighed. "I tend to worry about my kids a lot."

James giggled. "I'm glad you do, Mummy."

Katie smiled and hugged him. "I glad to have someone who understands."

"Hey!" Harvey pouted.

"Of course I didn't leave you out, my love." Katie gave him a peck on the cheek.

Harvey smiled. "I know, I was just picking."

Katie giggled.

Lilith poked her head out of the nursery. "Can we come out?"

Katie nodded, beginning to stand up. "Sorry about that…Mummy had a bit of a fright and didn't need you to see it."

Lilith came out, holding Charlotte, who was smiling.

Katie took her baby from her eldest daughter. She cradled Charlotte carefully, but tightly.

James smiled, looking at his father. "Daddy?"

Harvey looked at his son. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked.

"Sure, James." Harvey followed his son into the nursery, James shutting the door.

"Now, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Harvey asked

"Dad, I think I'm getting sick or something." James said softly.

Harvey looked puzzled. "You seem just fine."

"But I think I'm sick." James said. "I feel so tired all the time, and I feel nauseous a lot."

"Sounds like you aren't getting the sleep you need." Harvey said.

"I haven't been sleeping lately." James sighed. "I keep having bad dreams…."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. It's always the same dream." James sat down on the bed, Harvey joining him.

"Go on." Harvey said.

"And, it's always, you and Charlotte." James said. "Driving home from somewhere in the mayor's truck, and a tree falls and crushes you two and the truck, and all I hear is your screams….." James whimpered.

Harvey's eyes darkened. "You were reimagining that one night I told you about, when I was bringing Charlotte home from the hospital after she recovered from pneumonia, and the tree nearly fell onto the truck."

James whimpered. "You were way too lucky that night."

Harvey pulled his son closer. "It's only your imagination, James. You have the power to change your dreams if you're aware enough."

James snuggled closer to his father. "Can you sleep in here with me tonight? Just to help a bit?"

Harvey smiled. "Of course, little one."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anything for you, my little James." Harvey smiled.

That night, after the kids went to sleep, Harvey got up from his spot on James' bed, sitting next to his son's body, watching him sleep.

Soon, James began to fidget, whimpering. Harvey felt bad, knowing that James was probably having a bad dream again.

Harvey murmured into James' ear, hoping he could hear even in sleep. "Remember, James, it's not real, and you have the power to change it."

James's whimpers and fidgeting began to cease. Harvey sighed relief, but then James screamed and shot up in the bed, crying.

Harvey immediately wrapped his crying son in a hug, and Lilith rushed over.

"James, did you have another nightmare?" She asked.

James couldn't stop crying to say, but he nodded.

Lilith hugged her brother. "It's not real, James."

James kept crying. "But it felt so real!"

Katie came in. "Everything okay?"

"James had another bad dream." Harvey sighed.

Katie scooped her son up. "Would it help if everyone slept in here with you?"

James whimpered. "I don't know anymore."

Katie kissed his forehead. "Well, how about if Sidekick sleeps in here too?"

She whistled, and soon, Sidekick came bounding in.

James snuggled up against his dog friend as he laid down on the bed.

Soon, James fell asleep.

Lilith went back to bed, and Harvey and Katie watched their son sleep, and were relived as he managed to get through the rest of the night without another nightmare.

"Looks like Sidekick did the trick." Harvey yawned at breakfast.

Lilith smiled. "Should I go wake James up?"

Katie shook her head. "Let him sleep. He did have a bit of a rough night, after all."

Harvey smiled. _My family is perfect. What could possibly go wrong?_


End file.
